Perfect For Her
by imgoingtocrash
Summary: "She's dating a half Time Lord grown out of a hand and a courageous woman, and that's perfect for her." Rose and Tentoo experiencing some domestics and general fluff. Rose's Doctor may not be perfect at this human business, but she'd never want him to be.


**This was created on a whim, inspired by a picture/post on Tumblr. "I would date you so hard, then marry the shit out of you." If you'd like to see it, I'll post the link on my profile. All I could think of was Tentoo being overzealous and adorable while doing domestic things with Rose, so here we are. This is also for Tentoo Appreciation Week, a fantastic idea hopefully happening in his tags on Tumblr as well, if you want to go check that out! Okay, I'm done, enjoy.**

* * *

Rose Tyler finds herself unsurprisingly happy one cold morning in November. She and the Doctor are curled up under the sheets, although she suspects he's not really sleeping, just accepting the warmth another human body provides. Something he's come to love about being human with her.

The Doctor, her Doctor, is as he's always been. Just in one universe, with one lifetime, and one heart. She's found none of those ideas bring an ache in her chest anymore.

She rarely thinks about the Time Lord Doctor across the void. Well, she does, but she mostly worries for him. Donna is gone, her Doctor said. He lost his best friend and a woman he loved so dearly all in one day. She wonders if he's regenerated by now. She hopes he's met someone nice. Someone strong and smart and witty and anyone to help heal the scars saving the world leaves on his hearts.

She's okay with working for Torchwood and saving one world rather than thousands. She's happy ordering take-out because they're both too exhausted to cook, and who cares about whichever delivery boy gives them a look because it's the 5th time this week; they just negotiated with hostile aliens to sign a peace treaty today and they deserve it. She and the Doctor grow accustomed to Sunday brunches with her family, and the Doctor eventually, probably, maybe, sort-of enjoys them. She gets used to gossip rags taking pictures of the Vitex heiress and her mysterious boyfriend, Dr. John Smith, and the Doctor starts a bet around the Torchwood facilities over what rumor about his past they'll conjure up next. Stupidly cute candid shots of the two of them from reporters are everywhere, and suddenly they've grasped an internet fanbase. (She chooses not to ask where she found these people when he's in tears of laughter over some ranting post on the net about them.)

When the Doctor starts lightly drawing what she assumes is something in Gallifreyan on her back, she can't picture herself happier anywhere else. She's dating a half Time Lord grown out of a hand and a courageous woman, and that's perfect for her.

x

Rose Tyler did not believe she would ever want to get married. Okay, maybe when she was a little girl and saw Mum and Daddy's wedding album she did, but past that, she can't remember. She never looked at Mickey or Jimmy Stone and put herself in a white dress and a lavish church walking towards them. Then she was with the Doctor, and she was traveling time and space, the thought never crossing her mind.

So, when the Doctor casually mumbles "D'you wanna get married?" over the quiet of their bedroom while she's cuddled into his side, she doesn't know how to respond.

"I don't mean-well, I didn't mean, like this second, unless you want-no, I just-I meant-well-humans do that, right? Married, 2.5 kids, get a mortgage, and well, we're humans, so-" She takes pity on him and presses the pad of her finger against his lips.

"Doctor, m' not expecting anything like that out of you. I care about you n' me, not what other humans are up to." She pauses, inquisitive. "Did Mum say somethin' to you?"

"No! No. It's just-maybe it's Donna-got to be-I thought it might appeal to you, seemed like the thing to do, so I.." He fumbles around the bedside table drawer before throwing her a little red velvet box containing a ring with a TARDIS blue stone in a silver setting.

"Doctor…" Rose Tyler didn't think she'd ever want to be married, but she wanted to marry this man. This ever so alien, human man who gave his life to her long ago and is and always will be the Doctor, but is also her unique Doctor all his own.

She's apparently so in shock the words "I want to marry the shit out of you." come out of her mouth before he can even ask.

He just laughs, that special chuckle that's just for her, then pulls her on top of him and into his arms. He whispers "Well Rose Tyler, I want to marry the shit out of you too." before sealing it with a tender kiss.

x

When the Tyler-Smith's actually do get a mortgage, it's not as big a deal as the Doctor was expecting. They buy a lovely four bedroom home with their hefty Torchwood salaries, and when they get the keys he almost bashes her head on the doorway while "crossing the threshold".

The first time they get a bill for the mortgage payment, Rose cries from laughter as the Doctor does an odd sort of touchdown dance before slamming the now signed and sealed return letter onto the floor and hollering in some language or another before going to drop it off in the mailbox.

It stops being a joke when a species "visiting" earth catch him doing an offensive dance to their planet on the sidewalk and try to arrest him. They get out of it through the Doctor's language skills, but it's soon decided Rose will start paying the bills while he celebrates his success of home ownership in their offsite Torchwood lab, the garage.

x

The Doctor isn't very difficult about doing housework. He's eager to tinker and play and god-willing actually make something work, gaining some jealously from those other suburban ladies who goggle the heiress' fit husband while he works and continue to try to invite them to parties in the neighborhood with their own.

She finds it funny that they're jealous when their husbands aren't trying to upgrade the hoover to "turbo" and rip the carpets off the floor or turn the washer up to high speed and tear up her favorite shirt, but she smiles all the same by the end of it. She never expected domestics with the Doctor to be simple when he had a telepathic machine to do it for him before.

She finds she didn't much like the carpet that came with the house anyways and that the high setting does some lovely things for their more private moments.

x

One day, Rose comes home to find one of those god-awful minivans in the driveway and she almost throttles him. Just because the neighbors all seem to have one and all they have is a bulletproof van with Torchwood tech in the back doesn't mean he's any less human and seriously he can't just go buy a car on a whim.

She instead cries happily in his arms when he says he just wants their child to be safe and pulls out a pregnancy test she dumped in the trash this morning because it was taking too long and she was late for work.

x

They'd never really discussed children; Rose wasn't sure after some of his stories of life and loss that he'd ever want them, and she didn't mind. With their life, children weren't a priority. The Doctor ends up being over the moon about her pregnancy. He's overprotective and just a bit ridiculous, but it's sweet and secretly always how she imagined he would be about it. He's read up on the subject, saying Time Lords do babies a whole different way, and he's overjoyed about this little Time Lord-human hybrid inside her. They're a little afraid that the Time Lord bit will be too much or effect the pregnancy, but the ultrasound seems okay, and her obstetrician gives them both an odd look over their deep sighs of relief.

x

After Jennifer Susan Tyler-Smith is born into the world, she doesn't mind the safety of the mini-van they drive home in. It's got room for their new baby and all of her new baby things as well. They're both exhausted from being at the hospital so long and all she wants is to go home and sleep.

She falls asleep in the car, and wakes up lying on top of the covers able to hear the Doctor talking softly to their child in the next room.

x

Rose and the Doctor are as good at being parents as they are at being husband and wife and alien and companion. Which means they laugh a lot, argue some, and cry too, but then they look at their daughter, and can't believe that this universe, this home, this child, is their life. Jackie spoils her granddaughter as much as she does Tony, and constantly gives the two of them unwanted baby tips. Tony runs around claiming his niece is going to be the coolest person ever because she's Rose and the Doctor's, as if their coolness is already a fact, to which there is no argument and two smug smiles.

x

Jenny is a genius, the Doctor is sure of it. Well, he claims it constantly, anyway. No matter what she does growing up, he swears up and down in that way parents do that his child is the very smartest. So when Jenny is 4 and the pre-school/daycare she attends calls asking for a meeting, he's got the Oncoming Storm written all over him.

The teacher they're meeting with is judging them from the second they walk in. Rose is in her mission clothes, an empty holster on her hip. The Doctor in one of his many suits she's never wanted him to rid of. They both came straight from Torchwood. They've not stopped taking missions, and they don't plan to. (Less dangerous ones, mostly, but they're always on call for true emergencies.) They're nothing less than charming, but it breaks when they're told the conversation is about Jenny's lack of focus and obedience in class. She has to jam her elbow into the Doctor's ribs when he snorts in laughter. Their child apparently often goes off to do her own thing, sometimes taking one or two stragglers along for the ride to distract them as well, completely ignoring class rules and making her own.

As they leave, gasping for air over how much she truly is their child, adventurous and defiant with a contagious smile, they gossip over the teacher madly.

x

On a walk to the park, Rose and the Doctor behind a bubbly Jenny, a question arises. "Mummy, why do you and Daddy hold hands all the time?"

They are, indeed, holding hands. She doesn't know how to answer that, either. It's just what they've always done. Since he was a different man and first whispered "Run!". When he was a new new man and brought her along to travel the stars again. After she kissed him on the beach many years ago and he said I love you. Before first grey hairs and homes and life, there was just this. There was hand holding and love.

The Doctor answers, picking Jenny up. "Well, your mother and I were together for a while, and then we were separated. We've told you some of our stories. We missed each other, and didn't get to hold hands. So we're making up for all of those times we didn't have the other's hand to hold."

Jenny smiles, pacified with the answer, and cuddles into her father's side as they walk on.

Rose makes sure to give the Doctor a chaste but meaningful kiss in the middle of the park as they join hands again. God, does she love him.


End file.
